Nearly every new application or app that a computer user now installs on a computing device, or online service to which the computer user subscribes, will require some form of sign-up and/or registration. Sometimes a sign-up process for an app from an app store can be handled by the computer system, i.e., the operating environment (or app store) may be configured to provide standard set of information like a user name, e-mail, default language, and the like. However, often for more sophisticated apps, applications and services, the sign-up process involves substantially more than standard information that is maintained by provider store. Indeed, apps, applications and/or online services may request personal information not typically available as “standard information” such as bank and/or credit card information, require status validation or verification, may request information conditioned upon various personal attributes, offer subscription and/or service options, and the like. Indeed, for these apps, applications and/or services, each must provide a sign-up process customized to the respective app or service.
Some software providers that offer multiple services may utilize thematic templates for making each sign-up process for each of the services have a general look and feel. These thematic templates may include common font and font sizes for textual elements, backgrounds and colors, spatial arrangements and the like. However, each of these apps or applications or online services includes its own copy of the sign-up/registration process: i.e., what information is presented to or requested from the computer user, the overall flow of the sign-up process, the validation of computer user eligibility status, and the like.